Your Host Death The Kid
by TotalGamer98
Summary: It'll be fun, he said. You'll see Japan, he said. Patty and Liz will enjoy themselves, he said. Well, thank you Dad. I'm trying to work undercover, but now I'm stuck in this thing called the "Host Club"... (Written from Kid's POV as a series of journal entries. :3 Enjoy! Rated T because it's Ouran. Do I need to explain? This IS NOT a yaoi fic. COMPLETE)
1. Diary of a Grim Reaper

**Currently I have writer's block regarding "Define 'Normal'", so I thought I'd throw this up. This fic has been sitting back in the confines of my creativity for a while, and I've really been wanting to start it, so here goes! :D I'm gonna try and incorporate the Japanese suffixes when they're speaking Japanese, so if I get them wrong, PLEASE tell me. :3 *I disclaim***

**Your Host: Death the Kid**

**Chapter 1, Diary of a Grim Reaper**

* * *

February

Sunday Afternoon

A diary. No, he didn't call it a diary. I can't exactly recall the word he used. Journal? Travel log? Record book? I have no idea. But no matter what title you give the thing, it's still a diary. That name never changes. And whether he used the term or not, the personalized leather-bound notebook reads "DIARY" on the black front cover in large white letters. Below the text is the emblem of my father's mask, and blow that are the words, in intricate cursive; "Death The Kid".

My father, the Lord of Death, has given me this "diary" to record my thoughts on this excursion. He told me, and allow me to see if I can quote this correctly;

"This mission will be quite different. Sure, you'll be hunting down a kishin egg like normal, but it's one that takes a while to surface and only kills occasionally. However, it's known for mass murders. It's next target seems to be this private high school, which I've pulled strings to allow you to attend. You must remain there undercover and inconspicuously while waiting for the kishin egg to surface. Also, I think it would be fun if you wrote about your travels! I know you won't let me down, Kiddo!"

Why on Earth does he nickname my nickname like that?! My Dad has got to be one of the most infuriating beings on this planet. I don't hate him, far from it. He's my father and he's amazing, but he can be irritating. Even more so than my younger weapon partner, who is currently climbing over my lap to point out cloud formations.

We're on a plane to Japan at the moment, and the flight is taking a long time. (Dad had recommended I take a public plane rather than Beelzebub, to keep up the illusion of normalcy.) Patty and Liz had packed for themselves, but I remembered to bring items for them as well, seeing as the responsibility of both my partners can be rather flighty. Patty had been coloring contentedly in the middle seat, and Liz was listening to some music or other in the aisle seat. I must've asked her at least ten times to turn the thing down, because despite her headphones, I could hear the boy band music blasting from the device from where I sat in the window seat.

After much shoving, Patty's finally climbed off of me. She's complaining about having nothing to do. I might as well record this conversation.

"Kiiiiid!" The girl whines. "I wanna do _something_! Lemme look at the clouds!"

"No," Comes my reply. "I've got the window seat. I enjoy the view," I say. Admittedly, I'm beginning to feel claustrophobic. I'm not used to flights, and being confined to this chair for so long with all these people is beginning to set me on edge. I'd much rather be using my skateboard…

"Watcha writin'?" Patty asks, trying to lean over my shoulder. I pull the journal away.

"Not important," I tell her.

"You're still writing. Ooooh, is that a diary? Do you have secrets about a girlfriend in there? Can I read it? Can I write in it?" The blonde's face lights up as she attempts to snatch the journal and write in it. I should probably stop writing so I can fight her off.

GIRAFFE

GIRAFFES ARE

Why did I not bring a pencil instead of a pen…? Yes, that was Patty writing about giraffes. That child… I sigh. She managed to snatch the book and begin writing before I had the chance to grab it back. I don't even want to know what she intended to write. People were beginning to stare at us until Liz intervened and split us up.

"Why are you two acting like arguing siblings?" My older partner had groaned. "Honestly, you're both teenagers. Patty, leave Kid alone. If he wants to write about his love life, we can read it when he's asleep."

I didn't appreciate that last comment.

Liz said something else about just wanting to sit down and listening to music, but I had tuned her out. I'm beginning to wonder what I'll face during this trip. I won't only be tackling a kishin egg; I'll have to defend an entire school from its soul-crushing jaws. If there's even one fatality, Dad told me, the situation will escalate beyond repair. Things will be questioned, people will get sued, and the life of this sheltered city and people will be thrown off balance. As the son of the Grim Reaper, it's my duty to preserve the world's balance, and I refuse to let any kishin ruin it.

* * *

Monday Morning

Japan on a winter morning is as cold as a freezer, according to Liz. After Patty asked her if she had ever been in a freezer to prove the theory, Liz grew silent, and I couldn't resist a chuckle.

We stayed in a hotel the previous night, but today I'm supposed to meet my host family at the school. Patty and Liz aren't as fluent in Japanese as I, so I told them to let me do the talking. Japanese is the original language of the Shinigami, after all.

Dad had sent us with our school uniforms, and personally I think they look ridiculous. Patty and Liz don't seem to mind the big yellow dresses; however, I am under the strong conviction that lavender is not my color. In addition, this uniform has the school crest solely upon the right of the vest! The left side remains entirely blank! It irritates me to no end, but I must ignore it for now. I'm sure it will drive me mad sometime in the near future.

We must get going so we can catch a cab to school. A _cab_. Why can't I skateboard…? This trip is going to kill me whether we encounter the kishin or not.

* * *

Monday Lunch Break

My first day at Ouran High so far has been… How shall I put it? Rather normal, I suppose. No kishin has appeared, and Patty and Liz are enjoying themselves greatly. But while Patty and I are first year students, Liz is a third year, which makes immediate translation difficult. She told me she wasn't going to understand a word anyone said, and I reminded her that this school hosts many heirs to international businesses, and at least one of them had to speak English. Upon meeting again during lunch hour, she was beaming and quickly explained that she had already made a friend. I'm happy for her.

But there was one aspect of the day that stood out. Sitting a few rows ahead of me in class are _twins_. Perfectly symmetrical _twins_. Each is a mirror image of the other (despite the infuriating school crest on ONE SIDE OF THE VEST) and I had to tell myself to halt my symmetry-gazing to pay attention in class. But admittedly, these classes are rather boring. They teach no fighting techniques, no courses on Soul Resonance, nothing. I'd really hate to be a normal human my entire life and have to put up with learning this kind of stuff all the time instead of simply extra-curricular work.

Low and behold, the twins are sitting not two tables away! I must praise them on their symmetry. I'm shoving this book in my bag now, away from the prying eyes of my weapon partners.

* * *

Minutes Later

My life cannot get any more perfect.

I realize I wrote about hating this "normal life", but I have just discovered this cloud's silver lining. The twins I wrote about are of the Hitachin family, the very family that agreed to host the new transfer students from America! WE'RE THE NEW TRANSFER STUDENTS FROM AMERICA! I'm so elated that I'd dance for joy, but I must remain normal. I'm struggling to remain normal…

I had walked up to the brothers with a spring in my step. "Hello," I introduced myself, speaking in Japanese of course. After they turned around to face me, I continued. "My name is Kid. I couldn't help but notice your perfect symmetry. You two are truly perfect gentlemen," I beamed. The brothers exchanged glances, and then smirked.

"So you're Kid-kun?" One said.

"We're supposed to have a Kid-kun stay at our place," Added the other. "Is it you?"

I grinned from ear to ear. "I sincerely hope so." I kept my replies calm despite my expression and emotions of sheer joy. I was thrilled to be staying at the residence of such perfect symmetry.

"One of us is Hikaru," They both spoke in unison, "The other is Kaoru."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I bowed politely, not even bothering to ask which was which. Frankly I didn't care.

The twins exchanged glances once again, holding some sort of silent conversation with their eyes. Or twin telepathy.

"We have an afterschool club we attend," Spoke the boy on the left.

"Maybe you'd like to join us?" Added the boy on the right. "You have good looks."

I failed to realize what good looks had to do with an after school club, but I obliged early. Without hesitation, I exclaimed; "I'd love to!" While it would be a good opportunity to spend more time watching over the school, a quaint little club could also be a great chance for me to blend in and look normal. My reaction caused the two to smirk once again.

"The Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you." They spoke in unison once again. "We'll see you then!"

* * *

Monday Afternoon

I don't know. I just… Don't know. To put it frankly, and to also quote Crona, "I don't know how to deal with this."

I'm not sure what I was expecting when the twins brought up the subject of "Host Club". Perhaps a imagined a group of fellow transfer students and their respective hosts for the duration of their stay. Maybe a party-hosting club. A chess club? What chess has to do with hosting, I have no idea, but I also had no idea what I had been getting myself into.

After my final class, I quickly left to the room the twins had informed me of: Music Room 3. I swung open the doors without the slightest reserve. What met my eyes was like nothing I had experienced in my life.

"Welcome, ladies!" Purred the voices of seven well-groomed men. Each was dressed in a red suit and top hat. Thankfully the outfit was perfectly symmetrical. They were of varying heights and appearances, however, and a few of them I even doubted if they belonged in a boy's high school group.

"Oh, is this the boy you were telling us about?" The blonde spoke up, emerging from his pose that some girls would find enchanting. "The one that wants to join the Host Club?" He drew closer to me, and it got to the point where he was very much in my personal space. "He's kind of short."

"Thank you. I love comments about my height," I grumbled sarcastically.

"Hey, he's no shorter than me," Commented a feminine-looking brunette. His gender was starting to confuse me, so I got the sudden urge to call him "Crona".

"What's your name, stripy-hair?" Asked a really short blonde, holding a stuffed pink rabbit.

"Please, PLEASE," I rubbed my eyes with the balls of my palms. "If there's one thing you never do, PLEASE do not make comments about my hair. The absolute asymmetry of it gives me headaches."

"Oh, so you like symmetry?" The blonde spoke again. "How queer."

"Perhaps you should introduce us, Tamaki-kun." Said a tall young man with glasses from the back of the group. "You're probably making him uncomfortable."

The tall blonde, obviously Tamaki, gasped dramatically. "You're right!" He exclaimed. He held his arms out to the group of boys. I could practically see the special-effect roses flying through the air and fanciful violin music playing in the background. "We are the Ouran High School Host Club! We are a club for boys with WAY too much time on their hands to entertain girls, who also have WAY too much time on their hands!" He grinned. He was starting to remind me of Dad's Death Scythe in some way, but I couldn't place it.

"Let me introduce our current members," Tamaki continued, "There's Mori-sempai. He's the strong, silent type. There's Hunny-sempai. He's our boy Lolita. There's Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun, who are impish. Then we have Kyoya, who's business-like. And then there' my little Haruhi-chan!" Tamaki's face resembled an excited puppy's as he hugged the brunette lovingly. I began to flinch, feeling slightly awkward about the situation. Apparently Haruhi felt the same way, because he swiftly pushed the teen away.

"Tamaki-sempai, get off." He grumbled. The blonde looked mortified.

"MY HARUHI DOESN'T LOVE ME!" He cried. It was then that I figured out why he resembled Spirit.

"About my name," I began, trying to reintroduce sanity to the situation, "It's Kid."

"Kid…" Tamaki pronounced my English name. "Doesn't it mean 'child' in English?"

"Yes," I replied. "I understand it's strange. But it's what my friends call me, and I'd like to be addressed as such." In addition to that, I assumed I would get mixed reactions from the group if I told them I was "Death the Kid".

"Ooh, it sounds secretive," The twins chuckled darkly.

"What's your Host type, Kid-chan?" Hunny asked me.

"Erm…" I stuttered.

"Leave that to me!" Tamaki grinned, his mood entirely shifted once again as he analyzed me. "Hm…" He said to himself, looking me over. "I've got it!" He exclaimed, the force of his words nearly toppling me. "Kid-kun is the mysterious, obsessive type!" He declared, earning dainty claps from the assembled group. "Now come!" The blonde purred. "We have to get you ready for club!"

I write this in the spare room, where I'm supposed to be changing into a red suit to match the outfits of the others. Tamaki's telling me I should've come out by now and there are customers waiting. I think he's coming in, so I'm putting the book away now.

* * *

Monday Evening

Apparently girls love the "mysterious, obsessive type", because according to Kyoya, I'm now ranked rather high in the Host Club. The girls flocked to me and started instantly requesting my presence as their Host. I tried to follow everyone's lead and just be natural, which I did. And seeing as it was the first time in days where I could "be natural", no damsel that day walked out of Music Room 3 without looking perfectly symmetrical. Oh goodness, I'm starting to sound like Tamaki. Since when have I used the word "damsel"?!

Of course, since they were going home with me and pry into every aspect of my life, Liz and Patty attended the Host Club as guests. Liz has informed me that she positively adores Tamaki, while Patty had the most fun trying to see if she can get Mori to don a facial expression. It took me a while to convince the other members of the club that the Thompsons were my sisters.

The ride back to the Hitachin residence was filled with the excited chatter of Patty and Liz, while the twins simply were silent and held that devilish smirk upon their faces. I was content to merely gaze out the window.

I'm currently seated upon a comfortable bed that rivals the one at home, although I fear the asymmetry of the room shall give me nightmares. But the Host Club… I don't know what to make of it. It's certainly a new experience. I'm not sure, but…

I feel as if I'm looking forward to my time here.

* * *

**I have to keep on reminding myself to call Haruhi a "he", because it's from Kid's point of view and the poor boy has no idea what's going on. -_- But I also find it funny to write Kid conversing with Hikaru because they have the same voice actor XD And to compare Tamaki to Spirit, because they also have the same voice actor ;) I'm not exactly sure where this is set on the OHSHC timeline or the SE timeline, just pick a date :P More to come, but probably much slower. This is my "I have no muse so I'll write in this"-type fic. ;) See ya next chap!**


	2. The Darkest Secret

**And now, for your reading pleasure, Chapter 2! :D I'm currently transitioning between writing this and my other Soul Eater fic, "Define 'Normal'", (Go check it out :3) so these chapters will be coming a bit slower than I usually function. *I disclaim***

**Your Host: Death the Kid**

**Chapter 2, The Darkest Secret**

* * *

Tuesday Morning

True to my word, last night I did indeed have nightmares about the asymmetry of this room. I'm not sure how much sleep I'll be getting on this mission, but I know I probably won't get as much as I need.

Patty was my wake-up-call this morning; jumping on my bed, beeping like an alarm clock. A LOUD alarm clock. She was already in her dress, and being the gentleman I was, albeit a tired gentleman, I buried my face in my pillow as to not, erm, _observe _her. Or maybe I was just wanted more sleep.

"Patty," I grumbled into the pillow. "Get off my bed."

"It's not your bed, silly!" The blonde giggled. "It's Kaoru's!"

I was puzzled. "So, where did Kaoru sleep?"

"With Hikaru!" Patty replied, ever cheerful and innocent. I kept my mouth shut. Sure, symmetry was a beautiful thing, as are identical twins, but I have my limits.

"Patty, please stop filling my head with disturbing images and leave me to change into my uniform." I told her.

"Oki doki Loki!" The pistol skipped out, closing the door behind her.

I have my uniform on now, and I'm pretty sure I should be downstairs for breakfast. However, I'm sitting here writing in this journal, which I'm loathe to admit I've grown to enjoy. Although Liz tells me that a diary shouldn't simply record a day's events, but the writer's deepest and most personal secrets. It's not like I have anything to hide, I'm a very straightforward person. Perhaps I'm slightly introverted, but is there a problem with that? I'm not sure if that qualifies as a "deep secret", though. My obsession with symmetry is no secret to anyone who converses with me for more than five seconds, either. But I suppose that if I must list secrets, I might as well start now.

For starters, I'm slightly claustrophobic, but I suppose I've already mentioned that.

Secondly, I have a fascination with Hershey's chocolate bars. The design of the candy is absolutely perfect, and the font that the logo is depicted in is so excellent that it enables me to slightly ignore the asymmetry of the name! Please don't get me started about the taste. I had a secret supply of the bars of beauty arranged symmetrically within my closet, but I believe Patty broke in there a month or so ago, and that's what led her on the sugar rush that nearly destroyed Gallows Manor… I try not to think about that day.

Well, I'm not sure if I have any more confessions, honestly. No love life at all; my OCD tends to get in the way of that. Mostly when girls approach me, it's because of my looks or my status and species. They've made it apparent to me that many women fancy demigods. But if I find someone, I'd like them to like me for me. Does that sound strange?

Look, there you have it. I managed to spill "deep secrets" onto lined paper that probably no one but me shall ever read, and I have probably missed breakfast because of it. No wonder I don't write about my feelings more often.

* * *

A Few Minutes Later

Yes, I nearly missed breakfast. Thankfully, as I was rushing out to the limousine, one of the Hitachin maids rushed out with a breakfast plate. I asked the twins if it was okay to eat in the car, and they said that it wasn't a problem and it would get cleaned up later. So now I'm trying to eat breakfast while writing. Have I mentioned how much it bothers me that I'm not ambidextrous? Despite wielding guns in both hands, I can only write with my right palm. It's sickening.

"Hey, Kid-kun," Kaoru, I believe, asks me. "Are you going to stick around as a permanent member of the Host Club?"

I think about the question for a moment. Was yesterday just a trial? I had thought I was already a part of the Club and I haven't put much thought into doing anything else.

"Or course," I reply. "I find it oddly enjoyable." I watch the two for a minute for their reactions, then my eyes widen. "N-not that you two are odd! Or any other members of the Club…"

The twins chuckle. "No, it's fine," Hikaru says. "Tamaki-sempai is REALLY odd, but we're not holding that against him. We tell him that all the time, though." He grins.

"Are you guys speaking in Japanese?" Patty asks curiously in English. "Because I can't understand a WORD you're sayin'!"

"Are you dictating everything we say, Kid?" Liz looks over my shoulder at my journal.

"Don't look in here," I snap at her, pulling the book away. Of course, since I'm in the middle seat and my partners are on one side of me and the twins are on the other side, they're grabbing for it.

Thankfully they didn't write anything, but leafed through the pages. It's just my luck they can read English.

"You're obsessed with American chocolate?" Kaoru snickers.

"So what?" I snap back, but now both of them are laughing like the Madness has overcome them.

"You talk like you aren't even human! What's this about you being a 'demigod'?" Hikaru guffaws. It was meant as a jest, but it caused me to stiffen.

"And all that stuff about your dad sending you here to kill a serial killer," Kaoru laughs, "Is this a journal or a novel?"

I avoided breathing a sigh of relief. I could easily come out of this without the slightest suspicion, thanks to Kaoru's last comment. "It's a novel, if you must know," I say. "I'm trying to write a more interesting take on my life."

"Well it's certainly interesting," Hikaru calmed down his chortling. "I'd like to hear more. Got any other stories?"

Thankfully Patty and Liz couldn't understand a word I was saying at the moment, or they would have confirmed the truthfulness of my words as I mapped out many of the battles for my life in story form for the two entertained twins.

* * *

Tuesday Afternoon

On the limo ride home, I realize now why the twins asked me if I intended to become a permanent member of the Host Club. And while the revelation was shocking, I had to admit I was very close to predicting it myself.

The afternoon began normally. The Host Club had no extensive cosplay uniform to adjourn today, but the twins informed me that such an event was a rarity. I welcomed the girls with as much enthusiasm as I could muster from seeing their horrifyingly asymmetrical hairstyles.

"Welcome, ladies!" I announced with the rest of the club.

I was quickly surrounded by teenage girls at my small table, pouring them each tea.

"It's a family recipe," I told them. "My dad taught it to me when I was a boy. We often sit and talk by sharing such a cup."

"Awwww!" Many girls cooed at me. "A close father and son relationship!"

"What happened to your mother, Kid-kun?" A tentative female asked me. I paused for a minute. I didn't know how to respond to that. I was born from a fragment of Dad's soul; I had no mother. The stress caused me to pale and set down the two teacups I was holding, but the girls obviously took my reaction the wrong way.

"Look, you've upset him!" One girl cried, causing the others to follow.

"We're sorry, Kid-kun! We didn't mean to bring up a sensitive subject!"

I leaned back in my chair, relaxing. I couldn't believe how easy it was to keep up my cover around here. "It's quite all right, girls," I told them. "You didn't know."

"Ask him something else!" Another girl whispered loudly.

"Um, Kid-kun?" A brunette spoke up. "Why do you like symmetry so much?"

Now _this _was something I had no problem talking about for hours on end.

"Because balance is beauty," I explained, smiling. "Symmetry is key for things to be in balance. Therefore, symmetry is beauty," I glanced over at Tamaki, flirting with some random female. I might as well try it.

"Just like you, my dear," I cupped a girl's face with my hand. "Your absolute symmetry makes me want to do nothing but gaze upon your beauty all day."

This earned positive reactions. The girls squealed with delight. I decided to continue with my speech on symmetry.

"My dream is for a world balanced between good and evil so all may be beautiful," I went on to say, setting my hand down on that of another girl's as I gazed into her eyes. "As beautiful as you already are."

I discovered then that I have another confession to make. I find it strange, but… I then learned I enjoyed flirting.

It was after club wrapped up that confessions continued to be hurled at me, and now it wasn't just my own.

"Kid-kun!" Tamaki called me over to him as his last client left. I strode over, my hands behind my back casually.

"You're really popular!" I tried to avoid jumping when the blonde hugged me. "The girls love you! You're amazing!"

"Thank you, Sempai," I let out an awkward smile. "I'm enjoying my time here."

"Excellent!" He let go of me and clapped cheerfully. "But since you're a permanent member now," His voice suddenly grew much more serious. "It's time you were let in on the darkest secret of the Host Club."

I stiffened. The last time someone, namely my father, had taken that tone with me, it sent the entire school into panic.

"You're keeping a kishin under the school?!" I exclaimed, ready to freak out if need be. However, most of the club members simply looked confused, other than Mori and the twins. The twins because they were laughing, and Mori because he never shows any expression.

"A _what_?" Tamaki asked, looking very dumfounded. "What's a kee-shun?"

"It's in his book!" Hikaru exclaimed. "He gets really wrapped up in his stories!"

Kaoru suddenly stopped laughing. Instead, he stared at me long and hard. It seemed as if a light bulb was going off in his head, but I chose to ignore it and hope it was something totally unrelated to the honesty of my "tales".

"You write?" Kyoya questioned.

"Well…" I stuttered. "When I'm bored, you know…"

"Publishing your works might rack up money for the Host Club." The boy added, writing something down on his clipboard.

"They're not romances or anything," I assured them. "More like horror stories."

"How about you read them to the girls?" Hunny asked. "Then they can hug you when they feel scared!"

Tamaki's eyes lit up. "That's brilliant, Hunny-sempai!" He turned back to me. "Tomorrow you'll tell your tales to the damsels! They shall be in awe!"

"About the 'darkest secret of the Host Club'…" Haruhi sighed, trying to get his sempai back on track.

"Oh. Right," Tamaki sighed, then gained his serious air once again. "The darkest secret of the Host Club." His voice dropped low. He leaned in to me, his face right up against mine. "Can you keep a secret, Kid-kun?"

Despite the affirmation that a demon wasn't sleeping beneath _this _Academy, I was still uneasy as I nodded.

"All right then," He glared hard at me. "Don't say I didn't warn you…"

"Oh, give it a rest, Sempai!" Kaoru interjected, grabbing Haruhi's shoulders and thrusting him in front of me. "Haruhi's a girl. There."

My eyes widened. Good grief, it was Crona all over again.

* * *

Tuesday Evening

I'm now over the Haruhi incident. Today, secrets were shared, but some were nearly spilled that should never be opened.

"Kid-kun?" Kaoru knocked on my door a while ago. "Are you still awake?"

I had been trying to arrange the clothes in my drawer symmetrically, but so far the colors were a problem. "Yes, I am," I spoke. "Come in."

Kaoru entered, looking me up and down carefully before he closed the door. I turned back to my clothes.

"Is there a problem?" I asked. "Am I intruding upon your hospitality?"

"No, not at all," Kaoru assured me, sitting upon the red sofa within the room. "You're being perfectly fine," His gaze became colder. "Except for your lies."

I stopped cold. "What lies?" A murmured, not turning around. I knew it was rude without his permission, but I reached out my perception to see his soul. His confidence immediately told me that I had been found out. I'd do my best to cover it, but I didn't want to create much more lies.

"Your stories," Kaoru continued. "Hard as they are to believe, they're not just stories, are they?"

I turned to face him. "If I tell you 'no, they're true'," I began, "Will you believe me? Will my secret spread across the school?"

Kaoru shrugged. "I won't tell anybody except Hikaru, and that's because we tell each other everything. I'll keep my mouth shut to everyone else."

I smiled slightly. "Thank you." I murmured. "Yes, they're true. I'm a Shinigami."

Kaoru stared at me long and hard, and then stood. "I'm going to go tell Hikaru," He said, walking to the door. He then looked over his shoulder at me. "I'm going to tell him to call the family psychiatrist. You obviously need help."

I could tell by his soul that he obviously wasn't joking, and I struggled to keep myself from laughing at his blunder.

Staying hidden is easy.

* * *

**That "Kid born from Death's soul" thing? Yes, it's canon. Go read the manga.**

**A chapter written in a day! I'm proud of myself :3 See ya next chap! :D**


	3. Reality Calls

**FORGIVE MEH! I'm so so so so so SO SORRY this wasn't written earlier. I got wrapped up in "Define 'Normal'", and I didn't get around to writing in this fic. (Pwease go read D"N". It's complete now :D) *I disclaim***

**Your Host: Death the Kid**

**Reality Calls**

* * *

Wednesday Morning

This morning I was aroused even earlier than yesterday, and the fact that I had stayed up until past eleven last night in my struggle to perfect my clothes drawer didn't help my exhaustion.

"Get up, Kid-kun," Hikaru's voice spoke as Kaoru shook me roughly. "We called the psychiatrist last night and scheduled an appointment for you before school."

I groaned, flipping over and burying my face in my pillow. Oh look, another confession; I'm not a morning Reaper, so don't disturb me when I'm sleepy.

"Leave me alone…" I muttered sleepily and darkly. "I don't need a psychiatrist..."

"Yes, you do," Kaoru replied slowly and calmly, as if trying to quiet a madman. I'm sure he thought I was one. "Kid-kun, there are no Shinigami. You're a normal boy. The psychiatrist's going to help you see that, so we're taking you to the lounge to meet him."

"I'm NOT insane," I snapped back, but the two had already managed to wrench the blankets off me and drag me by my bare feet off the bed. My head hit the floor with a thud as they walked, causing black spots to dance across my vision.

As I was dragged past Patty and Liz's room, I grabbed onto the doorframe with a death grip. Erm, no pun intended.

"Patty! Liz!" I shouted at them. "Get out here and tell these two that I'm not insane!" While the twins pulled at my ankles persistently, trying to tear me away from the door, I thanked Dad for the fact that I wasn't human and had much more stamina than them.

"What is it, Kid?" Liz groaned, stumbling out the door in her thick, fluffy pajamas. She paused for a moment upon seeing the scene. "What are they doing?"

"They're trying to drag me to a psychiatrist," I explained, gritting my teeth as sweat began to form on my brow. Even though I had a lot of stamina, both of the twins were pulling with equal, unrelenting strength, and I was beginning to tire. "Could you please inform them that I'm not insane?"

Patty popped up behind her sister, wearing identical sleepwear to her. "How can we do that?" She questioned. "We're silly American folk! The only Japanese word I know is 'hola'!" Upon hearing this statement, Liz rolled her eyes.

"Patty, that's Spanish."

Patty looked confused for a moment. "Oh…" She appeared to be deep in thought.

My grip was weakening to its breaking point, and I had to come up with something fast. An idea sprang into my head just as I could hold on no longer. "I need you two to go to the lounge!" I instructed as I was dragged off, so very lucky that the twins couldn't speak English and therefore were unable to understand my strategy. "Get into your weapon forms and hide under the couch pillows!"

"_If I'm going to see a psychiatrist_," I thought as a slight smirk played on my lips. "_I might as well have fun with it_."

It wasn't long before I was seated upon a large and comfortable sofa within the lounge. Across from me sat a man who told me his name was "Kaien-san". Hikaru and Kaoru had agreed to leave us alone for this 'private' session, however I felt the pillows and tried not to smirk as I felt twin pistols beneath them.

"So, Thompson-san," Kaien began, referring to me by my fake last name. "Do you know why I'm here today?"

I looked the man up and down. He was rather odd-looking in my opinion, and appeared to be middle-aged, with long dirty blonde hair he had pulled into a dreadfully asymmetrical ponytail behind his head, and auburn eyes behind bifocal glasses. The strangest thing about him, however, was his choice in attire. He looked like he had just been as rudely awakened as I had been, with a long tan night robe that trailed all the way down to his fuzzy pink bunny slippers, and a large green shawl wrapped around his shoulders.

"Yes," I answered his question flatly. "You're here to convince me that I'm not the son of Shinigami-sama."

"Exactly," Kaien smiled. "It's much simpler that you seem willing…"

"But I'm here to convince you otherwise, doctor," I cut the man off, much to his surprise. I continued speaking as I folded my hands in my lap. "You're a psychiatrist, aren't you? You study the mind."

The doctor nodded. "Yes. In fact…"

"But you're only looking at a portion of the picture," I continued to cut him off. "Studying the mind is all well and good, but it's simply a dwelling for the real power at work. After all," My golden eyes grew shaded. "A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body. If you really wish to get to the heart of humanity, delve into the study of the soul."

Kaien was staring at me, mouth agape as he held his pen in midair over the clipboard that was perched upon his crossed knee. Crossed knees… How terribly asymmetrical.

"There's much about the soul that you can't begin to understand by simply practicing psychiatry, Kaien-san," I proceeded with my speech. "For example, you cannot learn Soul Perception that way. But I know Soul Perception, and I can see right into your soul," I was beginning to realize I really did sound like a madman, but I was enjoying myself. Besides, what good is being a Grim Reaper if you can't freak humans out every now and then?

"By just reading your soul, I can see the apprehension that says you have a shrouded past you keep hidden from everyone as you try and put up the illusion of normalcy. There's also a slight bit of insecurity mixed within you, most likely reacting to a child of yours that doesn't speak to you much. But I can also see you have a strong sense of duty and loyalty to protect those you love. All in all, you have a relatively strong soul," I explained.

Kaien's pen dropped to the floor as his expression became even more shocked. I let the smirk I was holding back display upon my features as I dug my hands under the pillows and whipped out Patty and Liz. Before Kaien could scream that I had guns, I flipped my partners behind me, portraying the silent request to transform they knew well. They both glowed pink for a moment before handing on their feet behind me, leaning over my shoulders.

"The world is far different than what you thought it to be, professor," I chuckled. "You might want to rethink your job."

Kaien only nodded stiffly, never taking his eyes off of me as he leaned down, picked up his pen, then slowly walked backwards to the door. Upon turning the handle, he bolted through the door and slammed it behind him. I could hear the voices of the twins questioning him.

"Well? Did you get him to realize he was human?" Hikaru spoke.

"Y-yes…" I could hear the stuttering voice of Kaien. "H-he knows the t-truth…"

"Kaien-san, why are you shaking? Where are you going?" Kaoru questioned as Kaien's voice retreated.

"I think I might quit psychiatry and take up mythology…"

I burst out laughing at my successful scheme, while Patty and Liz exchanged confused glances and asked me if I was okay.

* * *

Wednesday Evening

After my last class, I gathered up my schoolbooks and prepared to travel towards Music Room 3, but my attempts were quickly halted by a small group of squealing schoolgirls.

"Are you Kid-kun?"

"Our friends that go to the Host Club have been telling us so much about you!"

"Can we come to the Host Club today? Tamaki-sempai says there's gonna be a big surprise!"

I was surrounded. They were coming at me from all angles. Large eyes crowded my vision, and my claustrophobia was kicking in.

"Yes. Sure. You can come to club. Can I have my space?" I said quickly, trying to push past them. I succeeded, but they followed me like ducklings as I walked to club. When I tried to speed up, they did. Pretty soon after I was running for my life towards the music room.

On that day I discovered that I had fangirls. Death help me.

"Kid-kun! Hurry!" Tamaki shouted, opening one of the doors to the club and holding out his arm. I put on a burst of speed and grabbed his arm, and the blonde swiftly pulled me inside and slammed the doors. Hunny and Mori held their backs to the door.

"We're not open yet!" The short-statured blonde exclaimed as he pushed to keep the door closed.

I sighed in relaxation, closing my eyes as I ran my hands through my hair.

"You've got fangirls now, Kid-kun!" Tamaki cheered. "And after only two days of club work! What an accomplishment!"

I shook my head. "Call it what you will, but I find a sea of raging hormones to be rather… Bothersome…" My eyes twitched - of course I couldn't just let _one _eye twitch – as I became aware of the other club members. Most particularly their outfits.

Each was dressed in exact, symmetrical copies of my black-and-white suit.

I think I fainted from the sheer beauty, because the next thing I knew I was lying on my back on a very pink futon.

"Kid-kun? You okay?" Haruhi asked, fanning me.

I took another look at the other club members, who were gathered around me with expressions that were, for the large part, nonchalant.

My mouth moved as I struggled to speak. "Your suits… Are amazing," Was all I managed to say.

"I knew you'd love them!" Tamaki beamed. "We had the twins find one of your outfits and send us pictures so we could all get our personal tailors make us matching ones! We thought it'd be perfect for your storytelling today!"

"Well, Tamaki-sempai's tailor had to make one to fit me, too…" Haruhi rubbed the back of his… No wait, she's a girl… Um, _her _head. "I don't exactly have a personal tailor…"

"Of course I was glad to make a request for my little Haruhi!" The blonde purred, hugging the brunette tightly despite her protests. "My poor daughter is a poor commoner!"

I sat up just as Kaoru handed me my own suit. "Go put this on," He instructed, his gaze stern. "But remember, Kid-kun; they're just stories. They're not real."

I smiled a little as I accepted my suit from him. "I know. Thank you."

Soon after that I was back in my perfectly symmetrical suit, and I cannot express the utter joy I felt during that time. That asymmetrical badge on my school uniform was about to make me lose my mind.

The crowds were large that day, and as many girls as possible tried to squeeze themselves onto the futon on either side of me, at my feet, and at the couch across from me.

"Come one, come all!" Tamaki announced jovially. "We have a special treat for you today! Hear tales of horror and suspense that will cause images of Shinigami and scythes to brew within your mind! Told by our very own Kid-kun!"

Upon hearing the word 'brew', I decided to start with tale of the battle for Brew. It was horrifying enough, right? I might've exaggerated a bit, but the girls loved it.

"Our bodies glowed with the music from the piano of the scythe," I spoke. "All this time, the monster was watching us, analyzing us for the perfect time to thrust its bloodsucking snout into our veins!"

Many girls screamed, clutching the nearest host and shaking with fear.

"_Why are they afraid?_" I thought. "_I see that kind of thing every day. I've killed monsters like that. They've nearly killed me. My life is always in peril._" I glanced around at their startled faces as I continued my tale, but my mind wasn't on the words I spoke. "_How sheltered are their lives? Am I the only one here who has stared my own demise in the face and defied it? Am I the only one here who sees pools of their own blood upon a daily basis? Am I the only one here who is sent by their father to slay or be slain?_ _Would most people consider that to be child abuse?_"

I was struck with what was the reality of the world to the average human: a life far away from monsters and scythe's blades, a life where the grim reaper was nothing more than a haunting figure to decorate your door with upon Halloween, and a life where death by demons was only seen in the darkest of nightmares. And then I was hit with yet another pressing realization.

"_I don't belong here._"

I sit now upon Kaoru's bed, long after the storytelling. The girls loved it and begged for more tomorrow, but I wonder if I'll be able to, or if it'll hurt too much again. It hurt that they believed that these were simply stories; fairy-tales produced by an overactive imagination. It hurt as well when I was made aware of the truth.

This sheltered world isn't for a creature like me. I am a Grim Reaper. Every day I risk seeing my comrades die before me, or possibly I shall die before them. Here people are happily enjoying their content lives, and the sight of a mere paper-cut causes them to freak out. I wonder, as I stare out the window at the star-lit night, why the moon isn't laughing at me. Back home, I can see its taunting face, but here even the moon is silent and peaceful.

I sigh, leaning back into the expensive pillows that adjourn the bed. I grasp the fact that I hate them, these humans flaunting around their daily lives, their only care being the state of the stock market. I despise them burningly, and I begin to scowl. But when the reason for my hatred occurs to me, my expression becomes much more somber.

I realize that I resent them because I envy them.

* * *

**Who would kill me and who would hug me if Kid developed a crush for Haruhi… I want your opinion on this idea. Of course Tamaki would kill me… XD**

**Fun fact: Did you know that Hunny and Medusa have the same voice actor in the English? 0_0 On that strange note, see ya next chap! (P.S., Kaien is based off a character from another anime. Every correct guess wins a digital cookie!)**


	4. Suspicions

**Congratulations to S1T2A3R4, "R", and JacketBuddy for successfully determining Kaien's origin! :D Kaien, also known as Kaien Cross and Headmaster Cross, is a former vampire hunter and wannabe father figure from "Vampire Knight". :3**

**So, I've received a lot of feedback on the KidXHaruhi pairing, and I've angered some people, given others a new OTP, and everything in between. X3 Final verdict: I think I have a compromise, but you'll just have to wait and see. ;) *I disclaim* **

**Your Host: Death The Kid**

**Suspicions**

* * *

Thursday Morning

I didn't get much sleep last night, as I couldn't drift off without the fear of nightmares. Yes, the mighty son of the Grim Reaper himself gets nightmares. But doesn't everyone? No matter how strong we are, the darkest corners of our mind often make themselves known to us in our dreams, and despite the fact that I'm not human, I am no different. It didn't help that I had been thinking too much about my near-death experiences before I finally put the journal down and turned off the light. Madness both plagued and formed my nightmares, thrusting me into an imaginary world of suffering, loss, and rivers of blood. I had obviously thrashed around in my sleep, leaving my bed sheets in frightening disarray.

However, despite the ominous quality of most of my dreams, I found my last vision to be one of more peaceful qualities. In this dream it was as if I was looking through someone else's eyes, but everyone addressed me as "Kid", so I quickly dismissed the thought that I had dreamed up another body for myself. Despite this, I discovered this was a far different lifestyle than what I was used to.

_"Good morning, Master Kid!" A maid chimed at me, serving me breakfast in bed. "I made everything just the way you like it, so it's perfectly symmetrical!"_

_I looked down at my plate, learning that she spoke the truth._

_"Thank you, Abigail," I murmured, startled to find those words coming from my mouth. I then saw myself going through an unfamiliar morning routine, but one that seemed to come naturally to my dream incarnation. Soon after my breakfast was entirely consumed, I wore my Ouran Academy uniform and was ready to begin the school day._

_"Master Kid," A butler handed me my schoolbooks. I nodded as I accepted them from him._

_"Thank you, Sebastian. The curtains on my window are looking somewhat faded; could you change them?" I asked of him, to which he bowed._

_"Yes, my lord."_

_I continued to walk down the stairs to where the limousine was waiting outside._

_"Your Father apologizes that he cannot be here to see you off," Abigail poked her head in the door just as I slid into my comfortable leather seat. "He had a business meeting in Tokyo."_

_"I understand," I told her. "When he returns, make sure you call me," I held up my monogrammed black cell phone as my personal maid closed the door, nodding an acknowledgement as my chauffer pulled out of dad's well-designed driveway._

_In this dream, I was a regular student of Ouran Academy, Dad was a wealthy but busy businessman, and we were both normal humans._

I jerked from my sleep, unable to discover if that was a dream come true or if it was the worst nightmare I had seen that night. I was under the strong conviction that it was my bloodstained fate taunting me with the life I could never have. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I took a glance at the alarm clock. At any moment it would've gone off, alerting me that it was time to get my rear end out of bed and get ready for school. I reached over to the bedside table, switching it off before such an event occurred, and stretched peacefully.

I stood up after a moment, wincing slightly at the cold hardwood floor, before stepping over and flipping the light switch. The sun wasn't up yet, and I didn't want to be searching for my uniform in the dark. I took a glance at the mirror over the vanity. I could feel my soul being drawn to it; to call my father and talk to him about all that had happened, and about how I felt regarding my fate. But I didn't want to merely seem like a whining child, so I ignored the glass and simply went to get dressed.

I discovered at breakfast that the twins are much calmer now; at least they're not trying to get me mental help anymore. I try not to direct the rage I acquired last night at them. It's not their fault they're sheltered, spoiled, pompous, carefree…

Maybe I am mad at them. But I need to put those emotions aside, seeing as we're not only in the Host Club together, by their family is personally hosting me and my weapon partners for our stay in this country. We owe them much. Yet, I can't talk to them about my lifestyle. No one will understand. If I tried to bring up the subject with Patty and Liz, Patty will probably think I'm talking about giraffes somehow, and Liz will laugh and tell me to lighten up. I'm alone on this; it's just me and my thoughts.

Being alone hurts.

* * *

Thursday Afternoon

The last bell had gone off, prompting me to pick up my schoolbooks and head for club. However, as I was about to exit the classroom, Kyoya stepped in.

"Hello, Kid-kun," He spoke calmly, monotonous. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

I nodded, taking a glance at the clock. "Sure, Sempai, but we have to be at club shortly," I told him. He nodded.

"I know," He said, walking further into the room as the last of students filed out. "I just want you to know that I've done my research," His glasses caught the light and caused it to glare down at me, ominously resembling Stein's face as he prepared to dissect his next unfortunate victim. I stiffened slightly at the sight. "And I've found you out."

I stared at him in fright, but quickly calmed myself down as I assumed a look of indifference. "What could you mean by that?" I asked, to which Kyoya chuckled a little.

"I mean I've found out about all your entrance papers. They're all fake," He looked down at me. "By the way, 'Kid' is a terrible pseudonym."

I raised an eyebrow, trying to hold up my false air of indifference. "Really? I'll need to ask Dad to get the correct papers in," I tried to push past him, but he remained in the way of the door.

"I wouldn't do that," The tall boy cautioned. "According to your entrance papers, you have no mother or father."

I couldn't hide the shock that entered my eyes. I tried to push it down, instead facing my sempai with a glare. "Who gave you permission to snoop through students' files?" I snapped.

Kyoya sighed. "You're avoiding the subject, Kid-kun," He looked down at me. "Or should I call you by your real name? What is it?"

"My real name IS Kid," I told him. "I am Kid Thompson, transfer student from the United States of America. Dad wanted me to have a change of pace, so he sent me to Ouran Academy along with my sisters. I'll have to ask him to send in some revised papers," I recited my rehearsed explanation. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to Club."

I shoved past Kyoya, and he followed me to the Host Club. Checking his soul, I could feel the suspicion radiating off of it in waves, all directed at me. The twins thought I was a madman, and Kyoya now thought I was a fake. How long would I be able to stay in this club, this school, and continue to hold up the illusion of normalcy?

* * *

Thursday Evening

The Host Club helped to calm me down. While I still coveted their peaceful lives, I didn't have to think about my personal life much when I attended club with them. All the same, I asked to not tell my "stories" today while I tried to relax. Tamaki obliged, however reluctantly.

"But the ladies love your stories, Kid-kun!" The blonde protested.

I sighed. "Yes, I know. I'm sorry."

"You left it on a cliffhanger yesterday!" Hunny shouted. "You can't just leave your friend charging at the vampire-thing like that!"

"Guys, let's just leave him alone," Haruhi said. "If he doesn't want to do it today, we can be patient, and so can the clients. Maybe he hasn't thought up the next part yet. Whatever the reason, we shouldn't pressure him into doing something he doesn't want to do."

I smiled; Haruhi was being so supportive of me. She's truly an admirable girl.

Soon afterwards, my clients were all crowded around me as I sat at my table.

"No stories today, Kid-kun?" One of the girls murmured. "Why is that?"

I chuckled a little. "To leave you in suspense, dear one," I added an endearing phrase as Tamaki would have done. "What do you think happened?"

"I think your friend succeeded and killed it," A brunette said.

"No, I think she tried, but was hurt and Kid had to come in and save her!" A blonde swooned. "Like a valiant prince! In his story he's practically a prince, after all!"

I looked over at her, allowing her words to take root in my mind. I had always knows I wasn't human; that was a basic fact to me. I was a practical demigod, the son of the Grim Reaper, but I had never once thought of myself as superior to my friends and partners. Did my species and position in fact make me a virtual prince, as she suggested?

"Well, I think that blue-haired friend'll swoop in, declaring what a big star he is, and behead the beast!" Another girl's words broke me out of my trance. "Kid-kun makes him sound so cool!"

I rolled my eyes. "Black*Star may be my friend, but frankly he's a big show-off," I stated, realizing too late that I had just spoken as if I knew the narcissist ninja personally.

"Do you know a Black*Star in real life, Kid-kun?" Asked a client innocently.

I swiftly shook my head. "Of course not! He's fictional," I quickly corrected myself. "Purely fictional. I'm just saying that his character is a show-off."

The girls accepted that answer gladly as they continued to speculate the outcome to my tale. I continued to tease them, but I couldn't take my mind of the idea of my princehood.

After club, the other members confronted me once again.

"Guess what's coming up!" Tamaki grinned at me.

I shrugged. "Um… St. Patricks' Day?" I pondered.

Tamaki took on a pensive look. "He's right. Kyoya, start ordering some green suits," He said.

"All right," Kyoya wrote down.

"That wasn't exactly what I meant to mention, though," Tamaki chuckled. "Coming up is the Host Club's official Valentine's Day dance!"

I stiffened. Ever since elementary school, I've dreaded Valentine's Day's events. Too many blushing girls trying to give you glittery heart-shaped cards, then in middle school there were too many blushing girls giving you cheesy store-bought cards. Dad was my private tutor for most of my middle school years, but when I joined the DWMA, the blushing girls turned into hormone-driven young women who wanting nothing more than to snog a Grim Reaper. It definitely wasn't my favorite holiday.

"And... You expect me to attend?" I sighed.

Tamaki nodded with a grin. "Of course! You're a Host now, after all!"

I began to let dread wash over me. The fangirls, so many fangirls, all trying to get me to dance with them while pulling at my arms, ripping my limbs off as if they were after my very soul...

"Tell him the other part, Tama-chan!" Hunny giggled. I'm still waiting for someone to tell me the second darkest secret of the Host Club and announce that he's actually an elementary schoolgirl.

"Well, we were thinking, Kid-kun," Tamaki began once again, "Since you have such a great eye for detail and beauty..."

"_No, I am NOT judging a beauty contest,_" I practically wanted to scream.

"We want you to be in charge of the outfits for the Host Club and the decorations for the grand ballroom!" My sempai's purple eyes shone.

I stared at the club members around me, trying to calm down my growing emotion. "_Don't do it, don't make a fool of yourself, don't do it..._" I told myself, but my feelings could be contained no longer.

"I WOULD ABSOLUTELY LOVE TO!" I exclaimed, my face lighting up as I jumped to my feet from my chair. "Everything will be positively stunning! The entire room will be filled with precise and beautiful SYMMETRY! It shall be absolutely perfect!"

I'm not sure for how long I repeated redundant sentences about the to-be beauty of the ballroom, but I know Haruhi had to physically sit me down and give me herbal tea to get me to calm down. Can I help it? I was chosen to entirely control the decorative preparations for a school event, portraying the fact that I'm just a standard student trying to fit in, and at the same time giving me the opportunity to turn the hall into as symmetrical a beauty as was the exterior of the building. I was elated.

I'm sure Liz and Patty are tired of hearing about the event, and I only began to tell them of it on the car ride home.

Dinner at the Hitachin residence was different tonight. The parents were present at the meal after their business trip, and had managed to hire a violinist to preform whilst we ate in honor of their successful voyage.

"So, are my boys treating you well, Thompson-kun?" Mr. Hitachin smiled at me endearingly.

"Our stay so far has been excellent, Hitachin-san," I smiled at him. "Your sons are absolutely wonderful. Have you ever taken a moment to admire their perfect symmetry?"

The twins snickered, causing their mother to shoot them a glare.

"I don't wanna eat this!" Patty exclaimed, poking the broccoli on her plate.

Liz sighed. "Patty, eat your vegetables. These nice people have gone through the trouble of…" She paused for a moment, seemingly remembering that the couple before us hadn't cooked the meal themselves. "… Getting their cooks to make them dinner. You should be grateful and eat."

"No." Patty crossed her arms like a stubborn toddler.

"Patty," I said sternly. "Eat your dinner. Pretend the broccoli's little trees," I told her.

The blonde's eyes lit up suddenly, before growing strangely violent. She thrust her fork into the nearest piece of produce and shoved it into her mouth. "Die, tiny tree!" She shouted with her mouth full. She was getting stares from the others at the table.

"Oh look, the violinist's here!" Mr. Hitachin smiled with relief, obviously glad for a distraction from my "sister's" childish antics as our entertainment entered. I turned around to see whoever they were, and nearly choked on my dinner.

"Soul?!" I spit out as Patty hit my back to try and dislodge my broccoli.

His hair was a bit more of a gentle, very light blonde than snow white, and his eyes bordered on burgundy instead of sharp red, but there was no mistaking the resemblance.

"Welcome, Mr. Evans," Mr. Hitachin spoke in English as he stood. "Thank you for coming."

"My pleasure, sir," The man smiled. He looked like he was in his early twenties.

I turned around and tried not to stare at the violinist. I was convinced I was seeing a doppelganger of my friend. Or perhaps Soul had disguised himself to spy on me. I was wondering if Black*Star was here as well when he began to play.

The rest of the room fell silent, and even Patty calmed down. His music was perfect; soft and melodious, but it also carried a hint of sorrow, perhaps longing. I could've listened to it for hours. I continued my dinner, but I didn't taste the food. I tasted the very heart and soul that that talented man was pouring into his piece.

After he finished, we erupted in claps. Patty stood up in her chair. "YEAH! WOO-HOO! YOU'RE AWESOME!" She shouted. The violinist seemed surprised at hearing her speak English while surrounded by our Japanese foster family.

After asking politely to be excused, I strode over to the man who had so intrigued my soul, both in appearance and music. He was putting his violin in its case when he looked up and noticed me.

"Hello," I spoke. "I couldn't help but notice the excellence you put into your pieces. It was stunning," I held out my hand for him to shake. "My name's Kid."

He smiled. "Thanks," His voice was deep with a peaceful and almost melodious tone to it. "I'm Wesley Evans. Pleasure to meet you," He said as he shook my hand. "Are you from the States?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm a transfer student for a while," I replied, releasing his hand. "You happen to look very much like a classmate of mine back at home. If you don't mind my asking, would you happen to be related to Soul Eater?"

The man paused for a moment, staring at me as if seeing me for the first time, but then chuckled. "So that's the name he went with, huh? Can't believe he took my suggestion seriously," He smiled. "Yes, we're related. He's my younger brother."

I went over what I knew in my head. "_He's Soul's brother… Well, there's certainly resemblance. Not to mention the mutual musical talent,_" I thought to myself.

"He left home a while ago," Wes continued. "He didn't discover that he was a weapon until he was thirteen. As soon as he was done middle school, he took off to Nevada for the DWMA. I suggested that he adopt a fake name, because he didn't want to be associated with our family anymore. Said we were too constricting," He smiled sadly. "He hasn't written in months. I'm worried about him."

I nodded. "He's doing excellent. He'll be a Death Scythe before long," I smiled.

Wesley chuckled. "I have no idea what that means, but I assume it's good," He picked up his violin. "Well, I need to get going. Japan is only a pit-stop on my way to India," He smiled. "When you get home, tell Soul to write, and that his BBBFF misses him."

I was confused. "BBBFF?" I asked, causing Wesley to laugh.

"He hasn't called me that since he was eight, but it means 'Big Brother Best Friend Forever'. Thought it'd sound more endearing that way." He flashed a Soul-like grin, but his teeth weren't sharpened into points other than his canines. I suppose Soul got the whole of that gene.

"Bye," He smiled before walking out of dining hall.

After dinner I quickly slid into a hot bath. I allowed all the tension in my muscles to ease as I relaxed in the herbal water that some maids had prepared. However, the tension in my mind was not as easily let go.

"_Soul lived the life of a normal rich human_," I thought as my brow furrowed. "_The life I covet. Why would he run away from that?_" I sighed. Soul typically made sense, and the fact that I couldn't understand reasons behind his actions was a new concept for me. While he typically kept his emotions subdued to keep his 'cool' image, when he did something drastic his feelings made themselves known loud and clear. "_So why would he do something like run away from that perfect life?_" I shook my head in confusion. "_I'll call him tomorrow,_" I resolved. "_I can't dwell on this until I get home. I need to have answers,_" I sighed. "_But… Later. Right now I need to relax._"

I put my arms behind my head, resting them on the frame of the tub and leaning back. I let myself relax as my thoughts floated out of my mind in a manner similar into the bubbles that floated around me; soon to pop and be forgotten.

* * *

**So many references here… Firstly, there's Wesley Evans, or "Wes" to his brother. Yes, he's canon. He's from the manga. :3 Second, "BBBFF" is another reference… That I don't feel like explaining. XD If you know it, congratulations, if you don't, then you probably don't want to know. And third, there's a new character reference in this chapter that's much more obvious. Take a guess and hit up those comments! :D See ya next chap!**


	5. Farewells

**Congratulations to DarkLover62199, Stygian Sparrow, Dianacutie99, and "Guest" for getting the reference that was Sebastian Michealis! I've only just started to watch Black Butler, so I can't say too much about him yet. Just that he's one heck of a butler. LOL**

**A THOUSAND APOLOGIES FOR THIS CHAPTER'S LATENESS! I got bored and went and wrote a one-shot, so this chapter came out pretty late… I'm sorry; I just don't have a lot of muse for this at the moment. *I disclaim, I don't own the movie mentioned either***

**Your Host: Death The Kid**

**Farewells**

* * *

Saturday Morning

I swear to my Dad that I shall personally murder Patricia Thompson.

This journal entry is fashionably late thanks to that girl, who thought it would be funny to convince the twins to help her hide this diary. I couldn't find it for an entire day, no matter how much I threatened Patty or asked the twins politely. I only found it this morning, when one of the Hitachin maids happened upon it while cleaning. The brothers asked me later why the cover said "Death the Kid".

"Isn't that your character's name?" Hikaru asked. I simply shrugged.

"I thought it would be a good title for the novel, considering he's the main character," I replied. My answer seemed to satisfy them, I continue to fear that I'm growing ever closer to getting found out.

I told my stories again at yesterday's club, earning many cheers from the rest of the club and the girls as I announced the conclusion of my tale. I stayed after school even longer, however, as I helped to decorate the ballroom and design the club's outfits to be tailored before tonight's event.

I recall writing the statement that I was going to call Soul Friday morning, on account of my inner struggles. However, Patty has hidden my cell phone as well, and I still am unaware of its location. She had better find it before we leave; that thing was expensive… Besides, I am still faced with my mental conflict. At this point, I believe I would be content to simply remain here, with the Hitachins, living a typical life for someone of my wealth. But I was sent here for a purpose; to slay a kishin egg. Perhaps once I kill it, it shall remind me of my life's true direction.

But is it the direction I desire?

My head spins with the swirling storm inside me. I'm not sure of anything anymore. Am I a prince? Am I a demigod? Am I simply a child who desires a simple lifestyle?

Liz comes into my room now, breaking me out of my thoughts. "The twins are watching a movie," She tells me. "I think they're gonna turn on the English subtitles so we can understand what's going on. Do you want to join us?"

I look up from my journal temporarily, and then turn back. "Sure," I say, bringing the book with me. I might as well dictate my thoughts on it.

Upon reaching the downstairs, I take note of the Hitachin's large flat-screen television. The thing must've cost a fortune.

"Kid-kun!" Kaoru smiles. "You're just in time! This movie has one of your book characters in it!"

I tilt my head to the side in confusion. "How, exactly?" I ask.

"Come watch," Hikaru says as he presses the 'play' button. "It's starting!"

I shrug and join them. The movie's called "Death Note", which seems strange to me.

After watching this movie for about an hour, I get what the twins meant about there being one of my book characters in it. What the movie has are creatures called Shinigami, but they're strange and grotesque, with no resemblance to me or Dad whatsoever. They also kill people by writing their names in what's called a 'Death Note', which I believe is what the movie's named after. I'm pretty sure this movie has no truth to it whatsoever, but I'll have to ask Dad.

Liz thinks this movie is terribly frightening, and keeps burying her face in a pillow, while Patty's laughing at the 'Shinigami'. Apparently he looks hilarious to her. I allow myself to simply sit and view "Death Note", but I'm a bit nervous about tonight. It shall be the grand revelation of my decorative talent, and I wonder what everyone shall think about it.

I smile slightly, discovering I sound like an average student who wishes to display their talent before the school.

If only that were the least of my problems.

* * *

Saturday Evening

I could begin this entry in a variety of ways, so I believe I'll just stick to the events. They were important, anyway.

We arrived at the school at the appropriate time to finish the last-minute preparations for the Valentine's Day ball. Tamaki greeted me at the door, ushering me inside.

"There you are, Kid-kun!" The blonde beamed as I stepped into the ballroom. I gazed around, admiring the perfectly balanced red and pink decorations. Paper lanterns shaped like hearts hung excellently, as well as brilliantly placed ribbon. These weren't my typical decorative preferences, but it was for the holiday. And as requested, there were two extensive snack tables that resembled each other perfectly on either side of the room.

Tamaki flung his arm around my shoulders, beaming. "We all got in the outfits you designed as well! Don't they look smashing?" He held his free arm out to display ensembles of the other members of the Host Club. I was pleased to see the entire club wearing the outfits I had picked out. They were all perfectly symmetrical; red suits with black ties, shoes, and other accents. Simple, yet elegant. Although Tamaki had insisted we wear corsages, I demanded that there be one on each side. He obliged, as I was technically the outfit coordinator, and all the Host Club members were wearing two symmetrical corsages of pink roses and ribbon. I wore the same, of course.

"The guests will arrive shortly," Kyoya spoke. "Perhaps we should make sure everything's to your liking, Kid-kun."

I nodded, inspecting everything. I stiffened suddenly. "Hunny-sempai, get away from that!" I shouted.

The small blonde turned around to me, looking saddened. "But I wanted some of the cake, Kiddo-chan!" He protested. I shook my head.

"That cake is to remain untouched and perfectly symmetrical until the arrival of our guests," I snapped. Mori glared at me.

"It's not wise to treat Hunny-sempai like that, Kid-kun," The twins whispered to me. "Mori-sempai won't take it lightly."

I stiffened slightly. I had been informed that Mori was a martial arts champion, and I was loathe to get in a fight with him. For even though I'm a Grim Reaper, that doesn't mean I can't get my butt kicked in a fight with a blackbelt.

"Well, he can't eat the cake…" I protested, more timid now.

Mori glared at me for a moment longer, but then looked back down at Hunny. "Mitskuni," He murmured. "Let's save the cake for the party."

Hunny looked disappointed, but stepped away from the pastry. I sighed with relief.

"Is this right, Kid-kun?" Tamaki asked me. I glanced over at him and nearly screamed.

"No, no, NO! Take that painting down this instant!" I exclaimed, rushing over to him. "It's horrifying! It's horrendous!"

The blonde looked at the painting of the vase of flowers he had hung upon the wall. "I thought it made a nice accent," He said.

I shook my head swiftly. "Absolutely not! Do you not see the grotesque lack of symmetry? Take it down immediately and replace it with something more presentable!" I demanded. Tamaki's lower lip began to quiver.

"B-but I thought it was pretty…" He blubbered. Suddenly he grabbed Haruhi, who was walking nearby, into a crushing embrace. "Haruhi, Kid-kun's being mean to me!" He wailed.

"Sempai, get off," Haruhi muttered, trying to wriggle out of his grip. "You did say Kid-kun was in charge of the decorations. You put him in charge, so you can't go against his decisions."

I have officially dubbed Haruhi "The Ouran High School Host Club's Voice of Reason".

Tamaki sniffed. "I guess… Sorry, Kid-kun."

"No harm done," I sighed. "Just take the thing down before I rip it to shreds."

"You need your arms free to take it dowm, Sempai," Haruhi grunted, still trying to get out of Tamaki's grip. "So LET GO OF ME."

Tamaki pulled back, but was whimpering again. "My Haruhi doesn't like my hugs…" He cried softly as he took the painting down and carried it off.

I turned to Haruhi. "Thank you for helping him see reason," I smiled. "Tell me, do you recognize the beauty that is symmetry?"

She shrugged. "I guess symmetry's kinda cool," She replied before going to help the twins set up lights. It was the best thing anyone had said to me all day.

Guests started arriving at promptly six, as was directed. The first few had the advantage of getting the first dances with the members of the Host Club, as we were apparently first-come first-serve. I couldn't help but feel honored when I was the first one chosen to dance. Tamaki threw a fit, of course. He can't stand to not be the center of attention.

Patty had begun to dance with Hunny, which was mostly them skipping around the room with goofy grins on their faces. Liz chose to dance with Tamaki, and seemed to thoroughly enjoy his flirting by all the blushing she was doing. I smiled at the sight.

"Isn't that your sister, Kid-kun?" Asked the girl I was dancing with. After I nodded, she looked confused. "There's not much resemblance," She stated.

I was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable, when I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. I stopped dancing and froze, staring out the window.

"Are you okay, Kid-kun?" Asked my dance partner.

My eyes narrowed. "Did you see something moving outside?" I wondered. She replied by shaking her head 'no,' and I tried to convince myself I had imagined it. However, there it was again, a shadow moving across the darkness of the night, but this time through the opposite windows. It seemed fast; faster than a human could run.

The girl shook her head. "No… I didn't see anything," She said.

I closed my eyes, trying to expand my Soul Perception. Maka's much better at it, and all the souls surrounding me were clouding my vision. Nevertheless, I probed for the source of the shadow, and what I discovered confirmed by suspicions.

My eyes snapped open to face my partner. She stared at me, looking worried. "Are you sure you're okay, Kid-kun?"

My gaze darkened. "No," I told her, taking my arms off of her and away from our dance position. "I need to go."

She stared at me as I rushed to find Liz and Patty. I realize now I must've seemed like Cinderella. Not one of my best exits, but it's better than the time I was tracking a kishin egg, took a shortcut through a restaurant, ran into a waiter with a huge platter of spaghetti, got covered by pasta, got sang to by some confused waiters and waitresses who were convinced it was my birthday for some reason or other, and ran out the back door only to fall straight into the garbage truck that was taking out the day's trash from the back alley. That was definitely my worst exit.

Back to the point, I suppose.

I saw Liz dancing with Tamaki, and ran over. "Liz!" I whispered loudly as I grabbed her arm. "We need to go, now!"

Tamaki tilted his head like a confused puppy. "What's going on, Kid-kun?" He asked.

"I need my sister to help me with something," I replied in Japanese, and then spoke to Liz in English, "Liz, it's the egg!" I said.

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "What about them? The eggs on the table taste great," She said.

I rolled my eyes, thrusting my face in hers to whisper quietly; "Elizabeth, there is a kishin egg outside that likely has the intention of murdering this entire student body tonight. I need you to follow me _now_," I hissed. Her eyes widened as she nodded, pulling away from Tamaki, who still looked confused.

"Kid-kun, what…"

"Sorry," I cut him off, "I don't have time to talk right now."

Liz and I quickly scoured the ballroom, but saw no trace of her sister.

"How could you lose her?!" I yelled at Liz, still seeing the shadow outside. "We're running out of time! How could you lose such a ball of hyper?!"

"I don't know!" Liz snapped back. "Look, she was with Hunny, right? Hunny never goes anywhere without Mori, and he's practically the tallest guy here. He should be easy to find, and if we find Mori, we find Hunny, and if we find Hunny, we find Patty."

I nodded. "Excellent. Liz, you're a genius," I smiled at her, trying to scan the crowd for Mori. There was a slight problem, however.

"Um… Liz?" I mumbled quietly, embarrassed. "I can't see over this crowd…"

It was my partner's turn to roll her eyes, but she was smirking. "All right, Mr. Midget Reaper," She giggled.

I glared at her. "I am not a midget!" I grumbled. "I'm more of a hobbit…"

Liz laughed again, and before I knew it, I was being hoisted upward.

"Elizabeth Thompson," I stuttered, "What are you…"

"I'm embarrassing you, o short one," She grinned devilishly as she sat me down on her shoulders like a toddler. I was getting stared at, but I tried to ignore it as I probed the crowd for Mori.

"There he is!" I told Liz, leaning and pointing. "He's over by that snack table!"

It's never a good idea to lean to the side while sitting on someone's shoulders.

Liz let out a cry as we both toppled over, and I hit my head on a chair leg. "Ow…" I groaned, rubbing my aching skull.

My partner glared at me as she stood, not even bothering to help me up. "See if I do that again," She muttered. I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Fine with me."

After I was on my feet again, we dashed to the dessert table, quickly locating Mori.

"Mori-sempai!" I shouted, stopping in front of him. "Where's Patty and Hunny-sempai?" I asked. The tall man simply shook his head.

"Secret," Was all he said. I have to admire his loyalty, but my patience was very low at the moment.

"Look, Sempai, I need my sister immediately. It's very urgent," I tried to keep my voice calm.

Mori shook his head once again. "Secret."

I gritted my teeth. "Patty Thompson, if you can hear me, get out here NOW," I snapped.

"Need me for somethin', Kid?"

I looked around perplexedly. That had undoubtedly been Patty's voice, but she was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly I felt something poking my shoe.

"Under here."

I bent down, pulling up the tablecloth. "What are you two doing down here?!" I exclaimed.

"Eating cake, silly!" Patty beamed from under the table, shoving pieces of the cake in her hand into her mouth. "Hunny and I are trying everything on the table! I can't understand a word he's sayin', but he's fun!"

Mori then grabbed my shoulder threateningly. Hunny looked up at me from his sitting position next to Patty. "No, he's okay, Mori!" He grinned, causing Mori to release my shoulder and for me to relax. "He can join us if he wants to!"

I shook my head swiftly, grabbing Patty's arm. "No, Mitskuni-sempai, I need Patty for something," I told him swiftly, looking into Patty's eyes and trying to portray my desperation. "Something urgent."

She looked confused for a moment, and I didn't give her time to think before I pulled her out of there. I grabbed Liz's arm as well, and rushed them out the door. As soon as we were out of sight of the windows, I turned to the sisters.

"All right, sorry to pull you out of the party, but the kishin egg Dad wanted us to hunt while we're here has showed up. We need to exterminate it quickly before anyone notices," I spoke, holding out my hands. "So I need your weapon forms."

The sisters nodded, gathering my rushed explanation and changing their appearance as they flew into my open palms. I instantly began running, trying to keep out of sight of the windows as I pursued by foe. I searched around for it, but I was beginning to wonder why it hadn't attacked the school yet. It seemed to be circling, almost like a vulture, but much faster.

Turning a corner, I stopped in my tracks. The creature's back was to me, and it was one of the ugliest things I had ever laid my eyes on. It had four spindly legs, with bumped black skin and two insanely long arms, which were reaching out to the cornered victim in front of it, who I currently couldn't see. I growled, regaining my focus as I shot at its back. The monster whipped around, and I could see its eyes were huge with miniscule pupils, giving it a very crazed appearance. Its mouth was conformed to a twisted, fanged grin, and a large red tongue rolled out of its jaws. It rushed towards me instead, and I fired quickly, shooting multiple bullets in succession. I turned my head to see whoever it had almost killed, and my eyes widened as they met soft brown irises.

"Haruhi?!" I exclaimed, distracted. The kishin egg took this moment to knock me aside, tearing its claws into my side as it tried to rush past me and to the school. Temporarily, holding the two sisters in one hand, I quickly used my palm to summon Beelzebub. After jumping on it, I glanced back at Haruhi. She was staring at me, her eyes wide. I turned away swiftly, knowing to kill the beast first, get asked questions later.

Admittedly, it was a rather easy kill. I managed to shoot it down before it reached the school and feed Liz its soul, evening out the sister's soul counts once again.

I smiled at my partners, who were stretching after being in their weapon forms, when I turned around and saw Haruhi standing a few yards behind us. I sighed, hanging my head. The brunette stared at me for a moment longer before she came closer.

"So it was true?" She asked quietly. I nodded without a word. I heard her sigh, but then she put a hand on my shoulder. "We should take you to the nurse for that wound. I'm sure she's here tonight."

I looked up at her and nodded once again, allowing myself to be led off. Liz and Patty followed, but I barely noticed them; I was mourning my loss.

It was over. It was the end of that life, that content week I had at Ouran Academy. It was all over; I had returned to my life of bloodshed within those short minutes, and there was no going back. To the Host Club, I would no longer be Kid-kun, the innocent boy with an overactive imagination. I would be Death the Kid, son of the Grim Reaper, who is sent to die every day by his own father.

I found myself leaning against Haruhi. Perhaps it was from blood loss, or perhaps I just needed quiet comfort. Whatever the reason, she didn't pull away, and took me to the nurse. Of course the nurse asked how I got such a wound, but I didn't reply.

"I just found him like this," Haruhi lied. "I don't know what happened, but I think he's in shock. I don't think he'll speak."

The nurse didn't ask any more questions and my wound was quickly repaired, but by the time I was stitched up, the party was over. The other members of the Host Club had come in one by one upon being informed of my condition, and instantly began asking Haruhi questions. She just shook her head and told them that it was for me to say when I was comfortable talking.

Once every member of the club was in there, including Patty and Liz, I sat up in the hospital bed.

"Okay, everyone," I sighed. "I realize I've got of explaining to do, and you probably won't believe me," I murmured. The twins each raised one eyebrow.

"Kid-kun, you're not thinking you're a Shinigami again, are you?" They asked.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes. "I believe he's a Shinigami."

The other Club members stared at her, but I continued. "The stories I told you," I began. "Of the humans who strayed off the path of humanity and became demons, of weapons that were people, and of Shinigami that defend the world," I looked into their faces as I continued. "It's all true."

I held out my palm, summoning Beelzebub before their wondrous eyes. I then held out my palms.

"Liz, Patty," I commanded. They nodded, and my two pistols formed in my hands. I waited for the Club's reactions. When they remained silent, I continued. "I was sent here on a mission by my father to kill a demon that had been ready to target this school. It did so tonight, and Haruhi was nearly its first victim."

Haruhi nodded solemnly in conformation, causing Hikaru and to stiffen and Tamaki to hug her.

"My poor Haruhi must be so traumatized!" He cried. For once, Haruhi didn't push him off.

"I slayed it quickly," I went on. "But now that the mission's complete, I'll have to return home to my Dad," I slowly slid out of bed, my partners shifting back to normal after I set them on the blankets.

"Wait, no, back up," Kaoru interjected. "Lemme get this straight. You really ARE a Shinigami, you have superhuman powers, you were here because you needed to kill a demon, and now you're leaving?"

Hunny looked close to tears. "Were… Were we just a cover?" He whimpered. "P-part of your show?"

My eyes widened. "No!" I quickly exclaimed. "Of course not," I added, quieter. "I loved my time in the Host Club. It was amazing," I told them. "I never intended on joining any club, and I was originally going to use it as a cover, but you all were so amazing and welcoming," I smiled sadly. "It felt like a second family. You guys gave me a lot to think about."

It was now Tamaki's turn to blubber. "T-that… was beautiful!" He cried, hugging me. Hunny and the twins soon joined the embrace, practically crushing me.

"We'll miss you, Kid-kun!"

"Don't forget us!"

"Do you have to go, Kiddo-chan?"

I failed to inhale. "Guys," I gasped. "Shinigami need oxygen, too…"

"Oh," Tamaki pulled away, as well as the others. "Sorry, Kid-kun…"

I panted, taking in air. "No, it's fine," I smiled. "I'm really going to miss you guys."

* * *

Sunday Morning

Our departure from the Hitachins was a tearful one. Liz was sobbing all over the place as the Host Club assembled for a final goodbye.

"Bye-bye, Kiddo-chan…" Hunny sniffed, holding his stuffed rabbit close for comfort. I ruffled his hair.

"Bye," Mori said, causing me to smile.

"I'll miss the profit you racked up, Kid-kun," Kyoya said. I chuckled.

"I'll miss you to, Kyoya-sempai," I smiled.

"Do you have to go, Kid-kun?" Tamaki whimpered. I nodded and accepted his hug, even hugging him back.

"Dad will want me home," I said.

He nodded, tears in his eyes as he pulled back, his hands still on my shoulders as he smiled sadly. "Believe me," He murmured. "I understand."

"Sure you can't stay a few more days, Kid-kun?" Hikaru asked.

"We have plenty of room," Kaoru added. "It wouldn't be a problem to keep you any longer."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, you two. But may I say once more," My eyes lit up, "You two are the definition of beauty!"

They both chuckled.

When I got to Haruhi, she looked me in the eyes. "Thank you, Kid-kun," She smiled. "Thank you for saving me. We'll all miss you."

I nodded. "And I you," I kissed her hand flirtatiously, "My fair maiden."

Tamaki instantly began throwing a fit, obviously not realizing I was imitating him. Haruhi simply laughed, getting the joke.

With all of our luggage already loaded in the back of the Hitcahin limousine, my partners and I loaded up. I watched and waved back at the members of the Ouran High School Host Club as they continued to wave goodbye to us. We then turned a corner out of the ornate driveway, leaving them out of sight.

I write this on the car ride to the airport. Patty found my cell phone and returned it to me before we left, so I am calling Soul at this moment. The two are chatting about the grand time they had here, and I'm glad they're ignoring my disheartened disposition. The phone rings twice before Soul picks up.

"Hey, Kid. We haven't heard a word from you all week. It's not cool to leave your friends waiting. Everyone's over here watching a movie; want me to put you on speakerphone?"

"No, Soul," I murmur. "I just want to discuss something with you personally."

"Uh… Okay? Shoot," Soul says. I can hear the sounds of Black*Star's yelling in the background getting quieter, probably meaning he's walking away from the group to give us privacy. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

I take a deep breath. "Well, for starters, the family we were staying with hired a violinist to play Thursday evening," I tell him. "So, I met Wesley."

The other end of the line goes silent for a while. "… He wants me to write him, doesn't he?"

"Yes," I say. "He said that 'your BBBFF misses you'."

I can hear the scythe groan. "I haven't called him that in years…" He mutters. "Was that all you wanted to talk about?"

"No," I say quickly. "It's just that… I realized that you used to live a type of lifestyle that I find myself wanting," I murmur, pausing. "… I want to live a normal rich boy's life, Soul. How could you run away from that carefree, sheltered world?"

To my surprise, Soul begins laughing. "It's not carefree. So many expectations are put upon you since you're in a high position in society."

"I already have that," I speak. "I know about that. But you weren't expected to fight your every breath, like we are now. It's sheltered."

The silver-haired teen huffs. "That's why I hated it," I hear him mutter. "That wasn't the life for me, Kid. That's why I ran away. None of that lifestyle felt right. When I got to the Academy, and started training, started _fighting_," He let out a content sigh. "It just… Felt right, ya know?"

I fall silent. "It felt right?" I repeat.

"Yeah," Soul replies. "Like it was where I belonged. Tell me; you say you want a normal rich kid's lifestyle, but when you were staying with those rich people, did it feel right? Like it was where you belonged?"

I don't reply. "_Did it feel right?_" I think to myself. "_Did I belong there?_" I reflect on my time there. I enjoyed it, of course; I enjoyed it immensely. But was that where I truly belonged?

I try to picture a place I call home, and people I call family, and I don't see Gallows Mansion with its decorated, but somehow empty, interior. I see the Academy, and my father and friends and partners.

"When do you feel alive, Kid?" Soul continues to question me. "When you're relaxing, surrounded by servants, or when you're fighting for your life?"

A smile slowly forms on my lips. "I feel alive… When I'm fighting for my life."

I hear Soul chuckle. "Good job."

I realize it now. I'm not some rich boy; I'm Death the Kid, the son of the mighty Grim Reaper. And while I may occasionally enjoy the privileges that come with being the proud owner of an extensive mansion, I know I only truly feel alive, free, and strong, when I am carrying out my duties as the Demigod of Death. This is who I am.

Because, in a way, don't our passions make us who we are?

* * *

**There you have it: The final Chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it :D I'd like to thank QueenOfDarkHearts, DarkLover62199, and Stygian Sparrow for your continual compliments as this story progressed! I'd also like to thank ShonenMinecrafter1, The Symmetricalist, and JacketBuddy for your never-ending support as I continue to spit out drabbles. LOL And thanks to everyone else who reviewed, favorited, followed, or simply stuck with me until the end. All of you mean a lot to me. :D**

**Until next time, mortals!**

**-TotalGamer98**

**A sound Soul... Dwells within a sound Mind, and a sound Body. The Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you!**


End file.
